


Nibble

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation kink, Kissing, M/M, Micropenis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, cum, hinted at - Freeform, jizz, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had to stop himself from screaming as Derek hummed around him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nibble

Stiles was sprawled on the carpet, legs wide, showing off the pretty purple panties. His red lipstick was smeared around his lips and the cheap mascara had left him bright tear tracks on his face. He looked messed up and used and beautiful like a pure vision. Derek was sitting on a chair in front of Stiles, a very pleased smirk lifting the corners of his lips. He had just come in Stiles’ mouth and there he was again posing for another round. Derek could not see if Stiles was hard or not, but he could smell the sharp astringent smell of Stiles’ little load that barely wet the front of his panties. His eyes were twinkling and Derek knew what Stiles wanted, what he was waiting for as he showed off his luscious body to his partner.

“Is your clitty hungry, babygirl? I can call it a clit, right? Of course, I can. It talks like a clit, it walks like a clit, it is very much a clit. Show me your cock hungry pussy, baby,” Derek said in a low rumble of a voice that always revved Stiles’ engines like nothing else.

Stiles put a finger near his mouth and started nibbling on it. With the other hand, he pulled his panties away from his groin so that his dick was on display. 

“Really Stiles, you call yourself a man? With a dick that small, you are not just like a girl, you are a girl. You are my slutty little whore of a cumdump, so hungry for my cum. You like it when I fill you up huh? You like it right, just like the insatiable slut you are, forever hungry for more cum from a real man with a real dick,” Derek continued in his low voice, a hint of introspection somewhere there to play it up to Stiles. 

Derek slipped off from his chair to his knees and knee walked up to Stiles till he was hovering over his chest. Derek was holding his cock up and when he reached Stiles, he let it drop on Stiles face squarely in the middle, covering half the length of his face till his eyes. Stiles gave a throaty little moan at that.

Derek began to rub his cock all over Stiles’ face. Derek was quite huge at 8 and ½ inches. Stiles could not take all of his in his mouth, but it was fun watching Stiles struggle trying to. He did like it when Derek rammed that monster hard into Stiles’ ass from behind, clutching at his pumped titties and calling him filthy names. Stiles would rock hard against Derek, eyes rolling and he would squirt a small cum load from his one-inch penis. Because he came so little at a time, he could keep coming for quite a considerable amount, and adding Derek’s werewolf stamina and refractory abilities to it made them a very sexually satisfied couple. 

Derek put the crown of his cock in Stiles’ mouth for him to suck at a few times before he knee walked back over Stiles till he was kneeling between Stiles’ legs. Stiles was pulling at his small dick, but rubbing it more as if it were really a girl’s clit and making lovely sounds that made Derek want to devour him whole. 

Derek bent down and gave him a kiss just below his navel. He kept his lips to the skin as he skimmed then over Stiles’ body till he was mouthing at his groin. Stiles’ dick was so small that when Derek opened his mouth and sucked, his dick and balls all went it and Derek hummed in happiness around them. Stiles had to stop himself from screaming at that, it felt that good. 

Derek continued to suck till Stiles came in his mouth two times. They were very small, and hardly left enough of a taste in Derek’s mouth. But it was no big deal, they could go back to it at any time. So Derek just pulled the bottle of lube over, spread it on his dick and then slowly started to fuck Stiles. Derek was huge and Stiles was making guttural noises as his prostate kept getting hit. Derek picked up his pace soon enough and fucked Stiles right into the floor. He came with a harsh grunt and stayed inside Stiles for some time. 

Stiles was again rubbing his dick, his clit and giving shuddery little breaths. Derek just leaned in and stared talking, making Stiles speed his hands up. “Do you know how many times I have come in your pussy Stiles baby? Thousands. Or even more. I have fucked you again and again and I am still not done filling you up, feeding your hungry cunt. Make a real woman out of you yet. Cover you in my scent inside and out. Hmmm, maybe I will cut off your useless dick. It will never impregnate a woman, so, really, why do you need it? I bet you will look pretty with a cunt. A newly made cunt to take me in and then you will have two for me to fuck. Will you like that, cumdoll? Would you like me to fuck your peehole maybe? Use you like a nifty little cock pocket when I go somewhere? Bet you would like that, huh? Bet you would like it more if people saw you being fucked like the whore you are, begging for my cock in your pussies. Bet you will.”

“Maybe I will call Scott and make him see how you use your clit, just like a woman. Come on my cock like a woman. Because you are no man, not one hair on you, not your filthy cock sucking lips, not your cock hungry pussy, not your eyes that always want more. You are my babygirl slut, my cum hungry whore, my cock sucking beauty and I own you, every last inch of you and you may try to use your hands on your useless little clitty to come, but,” and then Derek began fuck in once more, each word emphasized by a jerk from his hips as he continued, “no,” thrust, “one,” thrust, “will,” thrust, “fuck… you… as… I…do!”

Stiles came once more at that, his hips making forward movement in the air as he went right into a dry orgasm after the wet one and then the room was filled with only the sound of loud gasps and thundering breaths of the lovers. Derek slumped over and then fell by Stiles onto the carpet, his cock slipping free. Stiles immediately snuggled into Derek and both lay like that for minutes, just enjoying the high from their play. Stiles turned over his shoulder and kissed Derek’s cheek before whispering a small ‘thank you,’ to him. Derek smiled at him and hugged him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos. comments. thanks.


End file.
